


You're Dangerous

by pseudobulbarism (killewich)



Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, ZsaszMask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism
Summary: " I'm fallin', there's no escape: I can't wait. "
Relationships: Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697
Comments: 22
Kudos: 240





	You're Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> hello dearies ! ! <3
> 
> today's surprisingly just a single prompt fill: Vomit0rium wanted to see somethin' public, such as Roman getting handsy with Victor during a business deal.
> 
> well, that's exactly what it is :3c

Usually, Zsasz remained standing during business deals; standing at the side, idle yet alert.

This time, however, Roman welcomed him to sit beside him.

He hesitates purely out of confusion, eyes flitting across the two people seated with his boss in the booth, then to Roman. He tries to get a read on the situation, wondering where the change came from, but doesn't make the mistake of waiting too long to follow through.

It'd been much nicer than a command, and perhaps that's what perplexes him.

That's not to say that Roman didn't have his moments where everything didn't have to be commands, but they were never in front of other people. Those were moments between just the two of them,  _ in private _ .

Zsasz slides in beside him wordlessly, arms laying out on the table. He feels awkward, and fiddles with a pen as his attention shifts between the conversation that starts up again once he's seated and the papers that carry the topics. He only listens for key words, but other than that, he zones back out, trying to not get too caught up on the feeling of being so warmly asked to join his side.

_ Asked _ , not commanded.

He looks up at the couple at one point, only to cast his gaze back down when he's filled with hot jealousy; they're shoulder to shoulder, so comfortable and open, bouncing off one another, carrying on... Victor knows there's a handful of reasons as to why the two of them couldn't mirror the same sentiments, but it doesn't make him any less jealous he couldn't have that same type of openness that the couple obviously did. Almost sickeningly so.

Though, he isn't left to his thoughts for very long.

He almost jumps when a hand on his knee pulls him out of his head, and he realizes he's stopped paying attention. He chides himself mentally for being so careless, and tries to not focus too much on anything else but the conversation he'd checked out of.

But, sitting next to Roman during a business deal, being asked to join, and now a hand was atop his knee underneath the table as if he'd read his mind... It's hard to focus. Maybe it  _ was _ best he stayed standing during these sorts of things, as his current situation was a shitshow for being a bodyguard. He tries to not beat himself up too much, as it'd only lead to him zoning out again. He needs to pay attention.

He drops the pen onto the marble surface when he feels the hand skirt up to rest atop his thigh.

It's the only reaction he can let himself have, anything else would be a giveaway during a... very unfortunate time.

He picks the pen back up, waiting several beats before shooting a sideways glance at Roman.

The godfather's chin is nestled into his palm, elbow on the table, attention wholly focused on his conversation partners, nodding and interjecting where he needed to be.

By all public appearances, he was invested in the exchange. Under the table, his palm was settled against the inside of Victor's thigh, gripping tight.

Zsasz swallows thickly, and continues to betray his disinterest in the conversation. He quickly finds himself paying attention to help curb the rising heat that grows into a blazing inferno once his groin is kneaded.

He can't make any of the noises he was trained to so openly give, and bites into the inside of his cheek to keep quiet.

It's slow torture, teased through his slacks, and he finds himself growing hard much faster than normal; the mere fact that he was being fondled discreetly in public after having just had passing jealous thoughts of not being open with the other... Well, it's a lot to take in.

_ And keep in _ .

He clears his throat quietly, not loud enough to disturb or raise attention. He's tapping the pen away into the palm of his hand to a fast, almost anxious motion, and to the unknowing couple it simply registers as such.

Zsasz finds himself trying to read the papers scattered before him, anything to take his mind off the feeling of his pants ever so slowly being unzipped, the sound easily lost among the chatter above. The button is undone, and he's left open, one layer away from being completely exposed.

He clenches his jaw, willing everything in him to not move as he's stroked and palmed. He wants to move into it, to moan and beg and plead and do  _ everything like normal _ , to let himself fall apart in a brilliant show just how Roman liked and he'd grown accustomed to... but he remains resolute to save face.

The real test is when he's slowly pulled out from his boxers.

He almost headbutts the table at the feeling alone, so pent up and everything locked into his throat and chest. It's hard to concentrate, hard to keep up the charade, hard to fight back everything that wants to spill out and give them away.

He should be pissed, should just moan and destroy the whole facade, but  _ fuck _ , he can't find it in himself. As cruel as this all was, it was much hotter and arousing, and he can't focus too hard on the thought that he's being jerked off during a business meeting.

Zsasz should have known better, that something was up.

He straightens up in the booth, back against the cushion. It's all he can do, pressing the soles of his shoes into the ground with all the pressure he can, anything to keep him grounded and resolute.

He's going to come.

The hidden hand works him hard and fast, and he's losing control. His breathing betrays him for a moment, and even though it's lost on the unknowing party, he sees it as his only out. He'd time a cough, use his hand to muffle himself. It's all he can do given the situation.

He brings his hand up to his mouth as he forces out a cough, biting into his hand to silence himself as he gets off. It thankfully passes, drawing no real attention to himself past a gentle glance to make sure he's okay.

He didn't think it'd bring attention to his face, it warm with embarrassment.

"Excuse me," he grits out, faking another cough into his fist.

And like that, they carry back on.

He goes slack against the cushions, jaw sore. He feels the hand tuck him back away, and his pants redone. It drags across his pants, wiping off the evidence best as possible, then settles back atop the knee where it'd all started.

The conversation starts to die down, and they finish up all the loose ends. The couple seems happy, from what he can tell, and Roman gently takes the pen from his numb fingers to sign paperwork. They thank him, bowing, and he lifts his head from his hand to shake their hands one at a time, thanking them in return. They slide out of the booth, and Roman waves as they're escorted out by their own guards kept at a distance.

"Be in touch," he calls pleasantly after them, and he gets a backwards glance and a smile.

Once they're gone, Zsasz sighs loudly, head falling back as his eyes close.

"Maybe it's best you stay standing during these, I can't seem to keep my hands off you when you sit next to me."

_ God _ , he's never wanted to punch Roman before.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was fun ! ! ;3
> 
> i'm working on a two-parter next, as i decided that separating it would help make it feel less cluttered since it'll be filling a BUNCH of prompts. i like keeping this series bite-sized; quick little treats to get everyone by, ehehehe.
> 
> after that, next i have a VERY interesting prompt fill from the groupchat ( groupcult ? ? ) that'll be detailing some earlier/start of the murder husbands. i'm UTTERLY STOKED for that one, and hope to be getting this all out ( along with other prompts i gather on the way ) in a timely fashion, but again, i start working again today. updates will be as often as i can get them in; and as i've explained in the past two parts of this series, i get by on commission work. wanna help out a starving artist and get faster content? consider a tip, it'll mean the absolute world to me and help me allocate more time for these bastards UwU
> 
> here's my ko-fi ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sushiclaws ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U <3 )  
> as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ( DMs open ) ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism
> 
> and before you go: thanks for all of the feedback ! ! <3 <3 <3  
> the two-parter is a little token of my appreciation for the endless bounds of love and support this series has gotten ! ! it's been lovely getting to interact with everyone who comments, and even get to meet some of you over on twitter ;w; it's so cool to have such a positive following, and i hope everyone's excited for what i've got in store~ ! !
> 
> quick note: the mentioned group chat ( now discord server ) is currently at full capacity for now ! ! when we're open for more members, i'll be sure to let everyone know. :") thanks for understanding <3


End file.
